


and a song someone sings

by dutchydoescoke



Series: femslash february 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: The job is supposed to be easy.Find someone to play the supposedly lost princess, teach her everything she’ll need to know to convince the king that she’s his long-lost daughter, collect the reward and then vanish off to somewhere nice.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: femslash february 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	and a song someone sings

**Author's Note:**

> it’s late, but! for day three of femslash february! The prompt is “movie au” which, of course, means that i had to do nami/vivi. specifically, an anastasia au, since it’s, like, two steps away from canon. the only difference is crocodile instead of rasputin, lbr.
> 
> so! have anya!vivi and dmitri!nami since that is already goddamn canon. or the beginning of it, anyway. featuring zoro as nami's partner in crime.
> 
> title, of course, from "once upon a december" from anastasia.

The job is supposed to be easy.

Find someone to play the supposedly lost princess, teach her everything she’ll need to know to convince the king that she’s his long-lost daughter, collect the reward and then vanish off to somewhere nice.

Nami’s life has _never_ been that simple.

Instead, she’s got an increasingly shorter list of actresses, none of whom seem to be able to pull off the attitude of a princess, even for a moment, and Zoro, next to her, has been cackling for the last five auditions.

She shuts him up with a well-placed heel to the top of his foot and forces a smile to her face as she requests for the next in line.

But at the end of the day, she’s scratched out every single name on the list and Zoro fell asleep an hour ago, snoring away like he wasn’t supposed to be _helping_.

So she kicks him awake, heel jabbing into his side with a viciousness that comes from being stuck somewhere for six hours, and packs up her things, crumpling up the list of potentials and throwing it in the trash.

“Did you find her?” Zoro asks, still half-asleep, so Nami kicks him again. “ _Ow,_ what the hell?”

“No, we didn’t. And you would _know that_ if you’d been awake,” she snaps and hits him upside the head.

Zoro doesn’t even twitch at the hit. “If it hadn’t been so damn boring, I wouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

Picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she knocks his chair out from under him on principle.

She locks the door of the theater they’ve been using for auditions and wraps a hand around Zoro’s arm to drag him along. It’s a four-block walk between the theater and the abandoned palace and Nami knows from experience that, if she doesn’t hold onto him, he’ll get lost somehow.

“If we don’t find her soon, we should try moving on to somewhere else. Rainbase, maybe,” Nami says as they get to the old servants’ entrance. She pulls out the lockpicks and opens the door, taking less than a second after all the practice she’s had.

Before she can say anything else, the clang of metal being dropped onto a stone floor echoes through the empty palace and gets her attention.

A glance at Zoro shows him drawing the swords he’d claimed from the old armory and Nami pulls out her own staff, snapping the parts into place as she opens the door.

Faintly, she can hear someone’s and strains to hear over the sound of their steps. They’re singing, whoever they are, something that sounds like a lullaby, but Nami can’t be sure.

They turn the corner, her staff and Zoro’s swords at the ready, but Nami stops dead.

The girl stands with her back to them, obviously staring at the portrait of the royal family, still singing to herself. What gets Nami’s attention is her hair, so similar to the queen’s hair in the portrait, and she finds herself calling out to see how the girl’s face looks.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she asks and the girl whips around and _shit._ If she can manage to work this out, this girl is a dead ringer for the lost princess. “Who are you?”

“Are you Nami? I was directed your way about getting the papers needed to travel to Alubarna,” the girl says and damn it, Nami has _told_ Haredas to stop sending people her way. “I’m Vivi.”

Huh. Nami’s never one to believe in coincidences, let alone a coincidence that involves a girl with a nickname like the lost princess’s name, who looks like the lost princess, who wants to travel to the very city where the king lives.

“Nami. And we only have enough tickets to Alubarna for us and the lost princess. Zoro?” she asks, holding out a hand, and he’s quick enough on the draw to understand what she means, expired tickets to the Rainbase circus from their last job landing in her hand. She holds them up, keeping the name facing away from Vivi, and smiles, as brightly and sincerely as she can. “Three tickets. One for each of us and one for the missing princess. The king’s looking for his daughter and we’re trying to find her for him.”

Vivi looks at her for a long moment, long enough that Nami has to squash the urge to shift under the scrutiny.

“Okay,” Vivi says eventually, nodding. “Are you saying you think _I’m_ the lost princess?”

“You _look_ like the lost princess, at least. Whether or not you are is up for discussion.” Though Nami would put serious money on her being the missing princess, really. “If _you_ think you are, we could be persuaded to part with the third ticket.”

“And if I’m not?”

Nami shrugs, forcing nonchalance. “Then it’s an honest mistake. So? Are you in?”

She’s quiet for a minute, visibly thinking it through, but eventually nods. “Alright. Thank you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, princess,” Nami says, thinking gleefully of the promised reward.

A duck runs out from under a table and quacks at Vivi, who beams and picks him up, yelling, “Karoo!”

“Karoo?” she asks. “A duck?”

“The duck’s coming with us?” Zoro mutters and Vivi turns a pleading look on the pair of them.

Nami sighs. “The duck’s coming with us.”


End file.
